


Bohemia High, a school for the gifted and talented

by Peppyquack



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Insecure John, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Other, i wrote this as my english homework, like i hope my english teacher dosent know her american history, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppyquack/pseuds/Peppyquack
Summary: I wrote this as my English homework.The first chapter is based of this quote: ‘I have heard the mermaids singing, each to each/ I do not think that they will sing to me.’ and had to be less than 1500 words but the rest are just me making things up :)(only the first chapter is my English homework)





	Bohemia High, a school for the gifted and talented

_'I_ _have heard the mermaids singing, each to each/ I do not think that they will sing to me.'_

 

** Mermaids **

John woke up miserable. It was Wednesday and the third day of school. And today they were covering mermaids.

John went to Bohemia High, a school for the gifted and talented, where they could all see the supernatural, and it was their duty to protect the people who couldn't see these things with their powers which where gifted at birth, but this didn't make getting up any easier.

He finally managed to drag himself out of bed after half an hour of procrastinating and trying to think up excuses of how to get out of going to school unsuccessfully and got ready for the day.

When he was ready he teleported to the bus stop as he was late, as usual, and just managed to get onto the bright yellow monstrosity before it drove away.

The bus was always a mess. Just imagine twenty teens with special powers all inside a little tin box. Today wasn't too bad though, Peggy and Thomas got into a fight as usual, managing to break multiple window and burn through a seat in the process but the self-repairable bus managed to survive their daily arguments.

John, as per usual sat at the back of the bus with his friends Gilbert and Hercules as they chatted about the stupidly long essay they had been set to write from their history teacher Professor Lee and how he seemed to hate all of them with a burning passion and how he was soon going to be fired by The head teacher Mr Washington.

The bus pulled into the school and all the teens piled out and they all went to their first classes.

"so class," Professor Adams started after taking the register, "as you probably know today we are going on a trip, so try not to get into fights, or you will have to stay here." He said, pointedly looking towards Peggy and Thomas. "But before we leave, what do we know about mermaids already?"� as usual one hand in particular shot up, Angelica, the know-it-all of the class and all round brilliant student was, as usual, the only one to know anything.

"Mermaids are half human half fish beings who are often demonised as they have a tendency to lead unsuspecting males to their deaths with their beautiful singing which causes men to leap over the sides of ships and do other stupid things to get to the mermaids in question. The mermaids do this to lure them to their lairs so they can feed on them, however only wild mermaids do this and, even though they are a massive threat, they help to clean the seas from massive environmental damage from humans, and without them the earth would be unliveable for humans because of pollution."

"very good Angelica. Now, today we are going to meet some mermaids in captivity who have only just been captured so they will still sing, however you will be in a safe environment where you will not be able to get to them so boys, you have nothing to fear."�

 

 

An hour later they had arrived at the aquarium and a man who was obviously used to crazy school groups running around led them into a room with glass walls.

"so kiddo's, in a second I'm gonna let the mermaids into the tank around ya', so boys be prepared, but you shouldn't be hurt as the glass won't break, and girls you won't hear anything but you have to observe what the boys do, and boys try to think about what the mermaids are saying, as I'm sure your professor will testing you when you get back."�

Then he turned around and, along with Professor Washington, he went out the room.

Suddenly there was a mechanical sound and a door on the inside of the tank opened and out came the creatures.

They where honestly quite ugly creatures in John's opinion, with green skin, long talons and webbed fingers and that as well as of their sharp shark-like teeth made them quite terrifying, apart from their tails which were beautiful shades of green and blue and glittered as they swam, but that didn't stop all the boys except John from rushing at the glass, clawing at it and trying to get to the creatures.

 

John was confused, why couldn't he hear the songs of the mermaids like all the other boys? Why did he find the mermaids ugly when he was told they would look like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen?

He panicked, knowing everyone would think he was weird and strange, and suddenly he was back in this own room at his home. He had accidentally used his powers, panicked and ran. And he had teleported back to his place of comfort, his room.

His room was by no means extravagant. It had plain white walls with a plain wooden bed covered with plain white covers next to a plain dresser. But it was his place of escape. The plain room helped his imagination dream up ideas as a way of loosing himself. He could often just sit in his room for hours just thinking if life gave him the time

 

He sat there for hours just thinking. He knew his friends would be worried about him but he just needed some alone time, and everyone knew that the professor never took a register and couldn't control the students at all.

By the time the sun went down he had still not figured it out, and was still wondering about it as he went to bed that night.

 

 

The next morning as he got up he was suddenly struck by an unsettling thought, what if he was wrong or disgusting, maybe that was why the mermaids didn't sing to him, because they didn't want him. But he couldn't be sure, so he resolved to ask Professor Adams in his next class.

 

 

"Um, sir? I was wondering if I could talk to you?"� was what John said the next day, legs trembling,

"Of course John, what is it is?"� the professor asked with a concerned look on his face,

"Um, well, I was just wondering w-why the mermaids didn't s-sing to me yesterday?"� Jon asked hesitantly under his voice. But the professor still seemed to hear and proceeded to put a comforting hand onto Johns shoulder, "you know its ok that the mermaids didn't sing to you John; it just means that you don't like girls."�

"What?"� john asked, not understanding what that meant, weren't boys supposed to like girls?

"it's ok you know, to like boys instead. It's not weird John." The sentence was like music to his ears. He wasn't abnormal or crazy! John almost jumped for joy.

It felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders, and John now understood who he was. It wouldn't be easy totally accepting who he was, but he was up for the challenge, and as he walked out of that classroom at the end of the day he was ready to face whatever challenges the world threw at him.

 

 ~~~~~

 

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Alex, he just transferred here from Surrey High."�

Oh gosh...


End file.
